sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aziz Ashan
Personality Aziz is a very adventurous and imaginative individual, always being eager to explore and discover new things. He is also very opinionated and out-spoken, preferring to let others know what he thinks at all times, though this comes at risk of him sounding harsh. Also, he has a tendency to think a million things a minute and get sidetracked. All of this stemming from his years trapped in his lamp and the new side effects of being free from it and being able to live a life. Though there is a strange charm to it all, one he relishes. Though beneath it all, lies a saddened and traumatized soul who has centuries of loneliness and despair quelling inside himself. Not even to mention missing the deaths of his loved ones and being forced to do whatever someone told him to do with no choice but to obey. Despite this or in spite of it, he's determined to overcome these feelings and make his new lease on life worth it and full of positivity. Appearance Clothing Aziz never got the chance to wear many outfits when he was a full-time genie, so his look now is the same it's always been. Which is an open brown quilted vest with no shirt, a pair of black breathable shorts and some chic opal blue sandals. Along with a falcon talon earring in his left ear as an accent. Looks Hair Color: Aziz's hair was originally red, but after being freed from his lamp, he decided to dye it black. Hair Style: Aziz's hair is fairly long, so he likes to style it into a multi-layered and quite feathery man bun, but keeps a strand of hair dangling near his right eye. Fur Color: Aziz's fur is white, which is rare for his species. Eye Color: Aziz has opal pink eyes, which are quite pretty. Height: Aziz stands at a nice four feet and ten inches tall, possibly due to magic. Weight: Aziz weighs at least one hundred and eighty-eight pounds, let's just say he pigged out once he had the chance. Aziz's Family Past Family Hazal: Aziz's father who was an archeologist that took his son to a lot of his digs. Aziz looked up to his father and wished that he had followed in his footsteps. Hazal knew his son would do great things and loved him immensely. Kera: Aziz's mother who was a poet and inspired many of Aziz's early interests, especially when it came to the world. He would read one of her poems and feel compelled to explore everything. Kera never doubted he would and always tried to help him. And, Nazu: Aziz's older brother owned the local bar and rec center (At least that's what you could consider it back then) and had Aziz help out now and then as an employee. Despite something of a sibling rivalry between the two, they always had each other's backs. Current Family Ally: The direct descendant of Nazu and thus Aziz's distant grandniece. Aziz has yet to actually introduce himself to her but keeps watch over her as a personal favor to his lost brother. And, Banty: A young boy that Aziz adopted after using some magic to speed up the process a bit. Aziz loves his new son and he's eager to teach him everything his own parents taught him. Banty is curious but has yet to understand what his new dad is doing. Relationships Friends: Salazar, the one who gave Aziz his freedom, ever since Aziz will sometimes join Salazar on adventures and finds him highly entertaining. Salazar on the other hands finds him a bit noisy but likes the company regardless. And, Papri, a kind old woman who gave Aziz a place to stay until he got things figured out. Aziz repays this kindness by helping around her house and she thanks him with new meals and recipes. Enemy: Genifyre, the genie who originally inhabited Aziz's lamp. She tricked him into freeing her and he was forced to take her place. Now ever since being freed himself, he has dedicated himself to tracking her down and forcing her back into the lamp.. to no avail so far. Abilities Abilities: Aziz has an amazing reflex speed, being able to dodge things most others wouldn't. He's also talented in impressions and loves doing so at parties. He has quite the high pain tolerance due to severe training and can hold his breath for nearly ten minutes. Special Ability: Because he was once and technically still is a genie, he has access to a wide variety of magic and illusions. These help him with day to day tasks and he likes using them to help others. Weaknesses: Aziz has perhaps grown too fond of using magic and thus tends to be lazy with menial tasks, preferring to use magic to get it done instead. He's also quite clumsy as he hasn't fully grasped walking again after so long of just floating. Then there are his bouts of claustrophobia from being stuck in his lamp in between wish granting. And lastly, there's his inability to accept help because he feels he can do it all himself, again because of his magic. Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+